7th_seafandomcom-20200215-history
The Vestenmannavnjar Raiders
The Raiders hunt primarily off the coast of Vendel/Vestenmannavnjar, preying on Vendel controlled merchant ships. Their captain, Yngvild Olafsdottir, is known for three things; her striking beauty, her unbridaled hatred for the Vendel, and her Laerdom Magic History The story of the Vestenmannavnjar Raiders begins with Yngvild's parents. She was raised the child of farmers far from the cities of Vendel/Vestenmannavnjar. When she was five, a Vendel merchant came to buy the farm from her father. He refused to sell. Five days later, his body washed ashore. Her mother, unable to carry one, was driven to madness. Her mother refused to eat and a week after her father was found, she too passed. With the land now untended, the Vendel Merchant bought the entire farm for almost nothing. Vngivld was sent to live with her grandparents, but even there she wasn't safe from Vendel greed. Many around her had the same stories. With the Vendel, it was sell or die. Hate for the Vendel and their greed grew in her heart, festering like a wound. Her Grandmother tried to treat the pain in her by teaching her Laerdom magic; something the young girl proved exceedingly skilled it. Fifteen years later, both of her Grandparents were dead (of thankfully natural causes) and the Vendel were knocking on her door. When the Vendel offered to buy her grandparents farm, she told him to double the price. After much negotiation, a price was agreed upon. The Vendel said he would return a week later to complete the purchase. A week passed and when the merchant arrived, he found seven of Yngvild's cousins awaiting him. They beat the man within an inch of his life and threw him in a fishing boat; pushing him to the center of a lake with no oars to die of hunger or his wounds. They took his money and used it to buy their first vessel; the Revensj. Since then, they have claimed seven more vessels - all of them belonging to the Vendel League Organization The Vestenmannavnjar Raiders are run like a family more than a ship. Everyone on board has sworn on the Kjott (The Laerdom rune of the flesh) their loyalty to the Raiders. Every member trusts their fellow crewmates implicitly. Whil Yngvild's the captain, she's more like the head of the family and the spiritual center of the ship. It doesn't hurt that as a Laerdom user, to her Vestenmannavnjar crew she'd a dirrect link to their gods. Her tactics are well known; she uses her magic to conjure storms to bash and batter ships until they can no longer resist, then they attack. Any who still resist are killed without mercy, though the ship goes back and forth when it comes to killing the women and children. The Raiders are driven by their mutual hatred of the Vendel and are known to burn Guilder's (the currency of the Vendel) rather than take the treasure. The Raiders are a major member of The Pirate Nation due to their unrivaled prowess of sea and storm.